Unexpected
by Wendy Waddles
Summary: What happens when you boldly go after what you want? Will it be worth it in the end? Several people are about to find out with a few unexpected results! One-shot challenge piece. Thanks for reading!


**Unexpected**

"I don't think he'll ever notice me."

"Christine, if you don't ever work up the courage to even say hi, then you're absolutely correct."

Christine straightened the pile of newspapers and books with her wand, while charming a towel to clean off several tables. Then she walked over to the counter to face Mrs. Williams, the innkeeper.

"I'm just not sure what to say after the hi part, that's all."

"There's always something to be said for the direct approach," chuckled Mrs. Williams. " That's how I ended up with my man."

"Direct like how?"

"Invite him out for a drink and then, after about twenty minutes, casually drop into the conversation the fact that you'd like to marry him and have lots of sex and babies."

Christine's eyes nearly popped from her head but she spent the rest of the afternoon thinking things over and about being bold. When her shift was over, she bundled up and headed out into the cold, wondering where he might be at that very moment. Could she find the courage to go after him and be direct like Mrs. Williams had suggested?

Severus Snape slammed his hand down on the counter and harshly snapped, "For the last time, nobody gets to cut my hair! I just want the usual products!"

The barber seemed little phased by the curt rebuff as always. He angrily paid and left, turning down the side street, tugging his black woolen cloak tighter against the winter chill. Pausing, he heard a muffled scream coming from an alleyway. Swiftly drawing his wand, he quickly advanced toward the sound. Reaching the corner, surprise meet his eyes.

"In this God-forsaken bitter cold?" Severus muttered.

Pressed up against the brick wall, was a couple fucking each other senseless. He could not draw his gaze away. For it had been far to long since he'd been privy to such indulgence himself.

"I'll watch the woman," he told himself, focusing on her only, disregarding the bloke servicing her.

Shrieks of lust spilt the icy air and Severus found his own hand venturing down into his pants, fumbling around to allow for more room. There was only one thing to do for it later. Back to Hogwarts he went, never noticing that he was being watched himself.

After marking the last stack of papers that evening, his mind bounced like a boomerang, back to the alley. Closing his eyes, his hand dropped, ready to release his own throbbing manhood, but before he'd undone the first button, a soft knock came at his office door. Just his luck, he thought irritably.

"Come in," he barked.

The door opened and in strolled a woman much to his surprise. Severus recognized her as Christine, the new maid at Hogsmeade Inn. He'd noticed her a few weeks ago but quickly dismissed her, as he was sure he was not her type of man at all. What could she possibly want? He eyed her appraisingly though, as she was far prettier than the woman from the alley.

"Can I help you?" he inquired most rudely of her.

Holding a confident air, she came round to him, leaning back against his desk before speaking.

"I thought we could help each other out. I've been watching you and I'm quite impressed with what I see."

Her voice was soft and rather charming to match her looks. Severus, in spite of his better judgment, decided to cut to the chase. He was sure he didn't have time for this latest bother.

"What exactly are you referring to by offering your 'help' as you put it?"

"Oh, I think you can guess… I saw you watching them in the alley," she replied with an alluring smile.

Suddenly, his pants were wickedly tight. Without so much as nod from him, she simply pushed his chair back, knelt before him and proceeded to release him from the binding trousers. With an impressive skill she worked him, sucking and pumping his rock-hard cock to the fullest.

His hands gripped her head and fingers tightened in her golden tresses as he moaned, "You'd better get out when I've had enough. This isn't the sort of thing I like to do in my office. We'll work out different arrangements for next time."

Her eyes widened as she eagerly bobbed her head up and down, smiling best she could with her cock filled mouth. Right before he was about to burst forth his load, she pulled back, ripped open her blouse, allowing him to empty between her delicious breasts.

Severus, eager to grope them, leaned forward with a smug satisfied smirk and said, "Here, let me wipe them off for you."

She giggled while tucking him back into his pants. Just as he'd collected all from her ample breasts, there came a second knock. Severus quickly shoved her down under his desk with one hand as the door sprang open, revealing Dumbledore.

"Evening Severus, could I trouble you for an indigestion potion? Poppy's away tonight."

"Yes, yes," he hissed, striding toward the headmaster.

Dumbledore merrily followed him into his store room.

"What's that in your hand? A poultice? You injure yourself?"

"Ahhh… no," he started, fumbling for a feasible answer and his mind settling on what he picked up early that day. "It's a new hair gel from Balicks' Barber."

Severus handed over a bottle of tonic which Dumbledore tucked into his robes. Then the headmaster reached over, scooped a bit of the 'gel' out of Severus' hand and started to work it into his beard.

"Hmmm… smooth stuff… interesting smell though. Well, thank you Severus. Now don't work too hard over holiday break."

Shocked beyond belief, Severus returned to his chair, snorting. With a devilish laugh, he warded the door, yanked Christine up into his lap and said, "On second thought, just because something's fixed, doesn't mean it can't be broken. And this desk has never been properly broken in…."

In record time, he turned her round, bent her over the desk, shoved up her robes and penetrated her to the fullest as she begged him to never ever stop pounding her pussy like that. Life was indeed looking up for him at last.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this bit of dribble-drabble. Just a fun little extended one-shot that I wrote for a Muffliato FB challenge of being given several assorted Alan Rickman movie quotes to work into a short piece involving none other than our favorite Potions Master. Brownie points for spotting all 5 movie quotes! Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
